Goten/Stats
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|SSB Kaio-ken= |-|Super Saiyan Sullen= 'Summary' Son Goten is one of the main secondary heroes of Hangout Ball. He is regarded by his friends and family as a prodigy, having turned Super Saiyan at a young age, and learning the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms at the age of 13. He even managed to reach Super Saiyan 4 and combine it with godly ki in a short time span and reach his own transformation that surpassed both Beerus and Ultra Instinct. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-C | 4-B | 3-B | 3-B | 3-A | At least 3-A, possibly higher | 2-C Name: Goten Origin: Hangout Ball Gender: Male Age: 14.5 Classification: Saiyan-Human hybrid/Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Skilled Martial Artist, Transformation, Fusion Dance, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goten will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries. As Super Saiyan Sullen, he got stronger throughout his fight with Mechaknight). Regeneration (Mid-Low) as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Sullen Attack Potency: Star level (Comparable to Goku and Vegeta) | Solar System level (Super Saiyan is a 6,000x multiplier, Super Saiyan 2 is 2x greater than SS1, and Super Saiyan 3 is 4x greater than SS2) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan 4 Goku. The Super Saiyan 4 form fluctuates from being slightly weaker, equal to, and slightly stronger than Super Saiyan God) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan God Goku) | Universe level (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | At least Universe level, possibly higher (Far above even Beerus. Was regarded by Goku as the only one who had enough power to defeat Metallix at that time, even though Goku and Vegeta had Mastered Ultra Instinct) | Multi-Universe level (With the help of Sonic and Mario, easily defeated Metallix, who wiped out the entire multiverse) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Vegeta and base Sonic) | Sub-Relativistic (3.4x the speed of light). Sub-Relativistic+ as Super Saiyan 2 (6.9x the speed of light). Relativistic as Super Saiyan 3 (27.6x the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ Massively FTL+ (Should have this speed due to the sheer multiplier of the Super Saiyan God form) | Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+, possibly higher | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic+ | Universal (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | At least Universal, possibly higher | Multi-Universe Class Durability: Star level | Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level+ | Universe level (Comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | At least Universe level, possibly higher | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills Weaknesses: Goten is inexperienced, and he can't survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks and Techniques: (Generally the same as his canon counterpart) Key: Base | Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Super Saiyan Sullen | Super Saiyan Sullen w/Pure Hearts Category:Stat Pages